Restart
by AmaiTsumi
Summary: Law is lost, and Kid helps to find him again. Takes place after the battle with Kaidou. KidLaw, with a sprinkling of LuLaw.


Law is lost, and Kid helps to find him again. Takes place after the battle with Kaidou.

Enjoy!

Original fic (pixiv,net/novel/show,php?id=7019385) Replace all commas with full stops~

* * *

 **RESTART**

 **XxXxXxX**

"There you are, Trafalgar."

"...Eustass-ya."

They were on an island located next to the one where Kaidou had based his hideout. The Straw Hat Pirates, Heart Pirates, and Kid Pirates were gathered together for a victory banquet after a fierce and prolonged battle with the former Emperor. Everyone was exhausted, many injured to varying degrees, but it didn't seem to affect the mood as they drank, ate and made merry.

Kid found Law sitting on a knoll a little distance away from the beach where the banquet was being held. It was a nice place with a great view of the festivities, yet situated far enough so the noise from the rowdy crews were nothing more than a constant murmur. The dark-haired pirate was alone, nursing a bottle of wine.

"Why are you here drinking alone? Aren't you supposed to be the party's guest of honor?"

The fight with Kaidou had ended with the three pirate captains working together to bring down the common enemy. While such a lineup would have been seen as cowardly under other circumstances, the battle with the infamous man known as the "strongest beast" was in fact still a tedious and violent one. As such, Kid, Law, and even Luffy himself bore wounds that would have killed a lesser man, but none had given up, striving on to end the war which was begun so very long ago.

And now, with the death of the one who was said to be immortal, it was finally over.

Law took a swig from his bottle, not deigning the other captain with an answer. Not to be brushed off so easily, Kid took a seat next to Law, and the two sat in silence for a long while, watching the sea and their comrades on the beach as they sipped at their respective drinks.

After what seemed to Kid like an eternity, Law spoke.

"Have you ever thought about dying?"

"...Huh?"

"I have. I always think about how much better things would be if I could just die. But obviously, I've never really acted upon it, though God knows how easy it would have been to just give in. Yet I've always chosen to live."

"...So what's your point?"

"I...don't really know myself."

"Then that's just stupid."

The topic of conversation unnerved Kid more than he chose to let on. He tried to convince himself that Law was only talking like that due to the influence of alcohol.

They lapsed into silence again, but Kid didn't feel like leaving. He had been the one to seek out Law in the first place, for reasons he himself didn't understand, and to leave the other man now just seemed strange and slightly morbid.

"So you've thought about dying recently?"

"...Hmm?"

Law cast a sideways look at the other captain, finally acknowledging him for the first time that night. Kid felt his heart start to race under Law's silent scrutiny, and hastened to continue.

"During the battle with Kaidou. I wondered why you kept taunting him, as if trying to incite him to direct his attacks at you. Now that I think about it, it was as if you didn't care if you died."

"..."

"I haven't spent as much time around you as Straw Hat, but I can tell. You're not the same Trafalgar Law that I met at Sabaody. I know something happened with Donquixote Doflamingo back when you were at Dressrosa. Is that the reason why you've changed?"

"...It's none of your business."

"That's true...but,"

Kid grabbed Law's arm and forcibly turned the other man to face him, his other hand coming up to grip Law's chin to secure his gaze. Law struggled to escape as Kid brought their faces close, the redhead gazing deep into his eyes, but Kid was having none of that.

"I thought you were my equal, a fellow Supernova and member of the Worst Generation, yet you're nothing but a boring coward now. When you became a Warlord, I held so much respect for you, because it seemed like you had such grand plans. Where did that Trafalgar Law go?"

Law's eyes wavered at Kid's words.

"I can no longer feel the Haki on you, when it used to be in your eyes, in every word you spoke. What did you lose in Dressrosa? What did Donquixote Doflamingo take away from you?"

Aside from the fact that there had been a great battle at Dressrosa, Kid knew nothing more regarding what really happened, but his gut told him that it was his encounter with Donquixote Doflamingo that had changed Law. Of course, he had no idea what past relationship the two shared, but it must have been a turbulent one, and the anger and regret in Law's eyes now only served to confirm the fact.

"I've lost...my will to live."

"...What?"

Kid's eyes widened in shock at the sudden confession, and Law took the chance to wrench his chin from the larger man's grasp. However, Kid maintained a firm grip on his arm, forcing him to stay.

"What do you mean...?"

Law didn't answer for a long while as he sat, head cast down with the brim of his hat shielding his expression from the other captain. But Kid wasn't going to give up now, and finally, Law lifted his head again and spoke.

"These past thirteen, no, sixteen years, the only thing I've lived for is revenge. At first, I wanted revenge against the world, then, my hatred shifted, and I wanted revenge against Doflamingo."

Kid remained silent, waiting for Law to explain further.

"I formed a crew, gathered nakama, went in search of One Piece, yet the only thing that kept me going was revenge. I would do anything to get it. Becoming a Warlord, forming an alliance with Straw Hat-ya...it was all for the sake of destroying Doflamingo, and fulfilling his will..."

"Who?"

"...My saviour. Doflamingo killed him."

"I see... But you've succeeded now, and you're free to pursue your own dreams."

"...I can't..."

"Huh?"

"...I have no dreams. I don't know what I want. My life has always revolved around revenge, and without that, I don't know what I'm living for anymore. I mean, I have my crew, so I know I can't die, but..."

Law's eyes shimmered, and Kid felt like he had been punched in the gut. The arrogant, cruel Trafalgar Law had shown his weak side, not to anyone, but to him, Eustass Kid. Before he knew it, he'd spoken.

"Then...give it all up."

"Huh? ...Hey!"

With a tug on his arm, Kid pulled Law into an embrace, and the next words he whispered into Law's ear caused the other captain to cease his struggles to escape.

"Break the alliance, dismiss your crew, leave them all...and be mine."

Loosening his hold on Law, Kid allowed the other man to lift his head and meet his gaze before continuing.

"I'll give you something to live for. I don't know how, but I will. So come with me. I...want you."

Law's fingers tightened on Kid's coat, and Kid wondered if the other captain could feel his racing heartbeat. They held each other's gaze for a moment longer before Kid bent down, closing the distance between their lips as he watched Law close his eyes...

"Heeeeey! Trafal-guy!"

The two captains sprang apart at the noise, and Law was on his feet in an instant, fighting to hide the blush that had bloomed across his cheeks.

"Trafal-guy! There you are! Oh, magnet is here too!"

"Straw Hat-ya..."

"Hey! I told you not to call me magnet! Can't you remember names?!"

"Wow, you're loud. Anyway, Trafal-guy, what are you doing here? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I am free to go anywhere I want. Leave me alone."

"No! I want to be with Trafal-guy!"

Law's eyes widened, before he pulled the brim of his hat down to shield them away.

"...Why do you all say the same things?"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing..."

"...Hey, stop having a conversation as if I'm not here!"

Grabbing on to Luffy who had latched on to Law's arm, the two younger captains started bickering at the top of their voices. Watching them, Law let out a soft chuckle, and the two turned to glare at him.

"What's so funny?!"

"You two are just so alike."

"What?! Are you blind, how can this idiot be like me?!"

"That's right, Trafal-guy! I'm not weird like him!"

"Says the guy who wears a straw hat!"

"Says the guy who's a magnet!"

"Shut up, the both of you. You're alike because I say so. Straw Hat-ya?"

"What?"

"You said you want to drink with me, right? Now let me go, and I'll be down in a minute."

"Really?!"

With that, Luffy leapt free of Law, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"Yes. Now go and get the drinks. I'll be there with Eustass-ya soon."

"Whaat? Can't we all go together...?"

"No. Now go before I change my mind."

"Don't! OK, I'll go first, but you gotta come quick!"

With a stretch of his arms, Luffy had sprung back to the beach, and the two captains watched him go, Kid with a relieved sigh and Law with a wry smile. Brushing off the seat of his jeans, Law started down the hill.

"You're really going? I thought you wanted to be alone?"

Law stopped.

"Things will get messy if I don't go. Besides..."

"Besides?"

Law turned around and walked back to stand before Kid, a small smirk on his lips. The brim of his hat hid his eyes from Kid, but he no longer sensed the heavy unease which had plagued the man just a while ago.

"Besides, I still have all of you. Can't mope around with you two getting into messes all the time."

"What did you say?!"

"You heard what I said... Eustass-ya?"

The smile was gone from Law's lips, but before Kid had time to worry, the smaller man had grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him downwards into a deep kiss.

Kid felt his mind blank out for a moment before he was back in control and taking advantage of the situation, probing Law's lips open and plunging his tongue into his mouth. Law kissed back just as aggressively as Kid wound his hands around his head and waist, pulling the other captain impossibly closer.

"Mmn...! Mmn... T-that's enough...Mnn!"

"No...not yet."

"Damn you... Mnn!"

Kid kept Law close, holding him up as Law's knees grew weak. As the kiss ended with Law panting open-mouthed, most of his weight resting on Kid, the larger man took the chance to heft him up into his arms completely, adjusting him until the blushing Law was nestled bridal style against his chest.

"...ah...idiot..."

"What did you say?"

"...You kiss...so hard...idiot..!"

"You were the one who started it."

With Law in his arms, Kid started to make his way back down to the beach, Law still clinging tight to him, too breathless to voice much of a protest. His proximity left Kid's mind reeling, and he knew he had to head back as quickly as possible before he lost control and ravaged the man thoroughly.

Just then, he felt a tug on his shirt.

"...What?"

"...About earlier..."

"Huh? Earlier?"

"...When you said...you wanted me to be yours..."

"Oh, that..."

"I just want to say...thank you...and sorry... I can't be yours, because I still have my crew. They have joined me because they care for me...so I can't just leave them."

"...I see."

"But..."

Law had stiffened in his arms, and Kid halted his steps as he waited for the other man to continue.

"But I accept your feelings...so..."

"OK, I get it. Now shut up."

"Huh? What-mmn!"

Kid had smashed their lips together in another searing kiss, which left Law breathless again in a matter of moments. Kid idly mused at how easy it was to shut the other man up.

"Look, I'm doing my best here to control myself, so stop saying things to get me up."

"Haah...I didn't...say...anything..."

"You were about to. So please, just shut up for now and let me bring you back."

"What?! No! Let me down!"

"Shut up! Stop struggling!"

The two continued fighting against each other all the way back, but the grins of their faces were proof enough that something had changed within and between the both of them.

In the end, Law didn't manage to escape from Kid's arms, and their return to the banquet was hailed with cheers and catcalls which soon dissolved into laughter from the Straw Hat crew, lamentations from the Heart pirates and mute amazement from Kid's crew as Luffy attempted to wrestle Law from Kid's arms, starting yet another fight.

Amidst the noise, one masked man sat quietly, sipping at his wine through a straw.

"You finally told him... I'm so glad for you, buddy."

* * *

Please leave a review or comment if you can. All of them will be translated and presented to the original author. (・ω・*)


End file.
